isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Kronenburgs
Het Kronenburgs (Kronenbörgsk) is een West-Germaanse taal die gesproken wordt in het koninkrijk Kronenburg. De taal heeft op dit moment geen officiële status, maar de regering van minister-president Strikwerda wil dit in 2012 veranderen. Het aantal sprekers van het Kronenburgs werd in een studie uit 2007 op ongeveer 7 miljoen geschat, verspreid over het Kronenburgse moederland en enkele autonome overzeese gebiedsdelen - waar het overigens licht af kan wijken van het moederlandse Kronenburgs. Het Kronenburgs stamt op een merkwaardige wijze af van vooral het Fries en Nedersaksisch (Gronings) dat kolonisten in de zestiende en zeventiende eeuw mee naar Kronenburg namen. Taalkundigen beschouwen de taal meestal als ingvaeoons; met name door Isselse taalkundigen wordt deze opvatting bestreden. Grammatica Zie Grammatica van het Kronenburgs voor het hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp. Woorden en teksten De Brilloft fan mi Fas Pastorale Kronenburgse woorden Geschiedenis In Kronenburg is het Nederlands de officiële voertaal. Tot 1815 had Kronenburg geen nationale eenheidstaal: de Fries-Gronings-Deense dialecten die in de zeventiende en achttiende eeuw her en der in het land gesproken werden, hadden zich in de loop der jaren een beetje vermengd tot één geheel, maar er was nog niemand opgestaan die de losse eindjes helemaal aan elkaar had weten te knopen. In de praktijk betekende dit dat iemand uit Friescheburg soms de grootste moeite had om een landgenoot uit Oosterland te begrijpen en alhoewel het Deens van de kolonisten in Denestad al lang geen Deens meer was zoals dat in Denemarken gesproken werd, bleef de bevolking van deze stad nog lange tijd geïsoleerd van de rest van het land. Een aantal vooraanstaande Kronenburgse taalkundigen, zoals Willem Roorda (1734 – 1791) en Theunis Jaltada de Vries (1755 – 1812), in de achttiende eeuw had wel geprobeerd algemeen geldende regels op te stellen voor de taal zoals die in Kronenburg gesproken zou moeten worden, maar niemand slaagde hier tot dusver in. Koning Willem IV werd in 1806 koning en wilde, nadat hij in 1815 ook koning van Nederland geworden was, de twee landen samenvoegen. Een onderdeel hiervan was de invoering van het Nederlands als officiële landstaal. De Kronenburgse dialecten werden verboden en gedurende dertig jaar was het een taalkundig rommeltje in het land; in tegenstelling tot de Nederlanden had Kronenburg nooit te maken gehad met de Statenvertaling van de Bijbel, die in ‘s konings Europese gebieden in het verleden voor een taalkundige eenheid hadden gezorgd. In Kronenburg bestond er geen complete Bijbel in één Kronenburgse taal, maar elke dialectgemeenschap kende zijn eigen vertalingen van de in hun ogen belangrijkste bijbelboeken en –passages. De meeste predikanten vertaalden zelf voor elke zondag de tekstdelen die zij nodig hadden in hun preek. Vooral de Staatsen waren fel tegen de invoering van het Nederlands als nationale voertaal. In de Volksvertegenwoordiging ontstond meer dan eens tumult als de Staatse leden weigerden Nederlands te spreken. Vooral toen de monarchistische Johannes Deter van 1821 tot 1829 voorzitter was, leidde de halsstarrigheid van de Staatsen tot chaos en wanorde, zodat er in die jaren nauwelijks controle werd uitgeoefend op het beleid van ‘s konings regering. Omdat de regeerperiode van koning Alexander I bestond uit geruzie tussen de Volksvertegenwoordiging en de koning wie het laatste woord had, bleef alles officieel zoals het was tijdens koning Willem IV. Op de achtergrond echter deden de Kronenburgers waar ze zin in hadden. Thuis werd Kronenburgs gesproken en in officiële gelegenheden Nederlands. Alleen de monarchisten spraken te allen tijde Nederlands. Door deze situatie werd het Kronenburgs doorspekt met Neerlandismen: Nederlandse woorden, uitdrukkingen en grammaticale vormen kwamen in zwang en verdreven typisch Kronenburgse aspecten van de taal. Daarnaast trad er in het Kronenburgs een sterke vereenvoudiging op, omdat na enkele decennia niemand meer wist wat de exacte regels waren geweest – als die al bestaan hadden. De meervoudsvervoeging van het werkwoord verdween en ook de tweede persoon enkelvoud (do) was, onder invloed van het Nederlands en het Engels, aan hevige slijtage onderhevig. Kronenburgse taalkundigen die tegenwoordig een min of meer officiële grammatica voorschrijven, hebben de do-vorm weer in ere hersteld. In de jaren ’20 van de twintigste eeuw werd een voorstel ingediend om het Kronenburgs tot eerste officiële taal te verheffen. Dit mislukte grandioos en de tegenstanders wezen – terecht – op het feit dat het dialect een onbeschreven blad was: wanneer op dat moment de taal was ingevoerd, had het nog jaren geduurd eer er overeenstemming over spelling en grammatica bereikt was. Vervolgens had een compleet land zijn taal moeten aanpassen. De indieners van het voorstel werden naar huis gestuurd om een plan de campagne te maken en na 50 jaar maar weer eens terug te komen. Dit gebeurde niet. De regeringen in de tweede helft van de twintigste eeuw waren om redenen van praktische aard stuk voor stuk tegen het indienen van zo’n voorstel en het was ook pas in de jaren ’80 en ’90 dat er enigszins serieuze en sluitende spellingsregels voor het Kronenburgs bedacht werden. Ook de houding van de koningen in die tijd verschilde: koning Willem V was ernstig voorstander van het invoeren van het Kronenburgs. Koning Jan II kon het niet veel schelen en koning Alexander III was fel tegenstander, wellicht onder invloed van zijn vrouw, koningin Laura, die een adellijke dame van de oude stempel was en zich dus niet zou willen verlagen tot het spreken van de taal van het volk. Koning Alexander IV daarentegen las enkele jaren geleden nog enkele passages uit de Promulgatie in het Kronenburgs voor, wat de roep om de invoering van het Kronenburgs weer enigszins versterkte. Twee taalkundigen in de twintigste eeuw hebben hun stempel gedrukt op het hedendaagse Kronenburgs. Allereerst was daar Ellerd Nooijen (1921 – 2000), die in 1967 een grammaticale beschrijving van de taal publiceerde. Deze beschrijving werd pas ‘ontdekt’ na zijn spellingsvoorschrift uit 1974, waarna in 1981 een herziene grammatica volgde. Vooral Nooijens indeling van de klinkers stuitte op enige weerstand. Omdat hij weigerde gebruik te maken van diakritische tekens om klankonderscheid aan te duiden, barst zijn spelling van de geschreven tweeklanken, waardoor teksten erg onoverzichtelijk werden. Dit vond ook Hink Siemons (*1947), die in 1996 met een eigen spellingssysteem op de proppen kwam. Hierin is het aantal samengestelde letters voor één klank aanzienlijk verminderd, maar Siemons maakt wel gebruik van diacritische tekens om klankonderscheid aan te geven. Categorie:Kronenburg Categorie:Taal